Teacher, Teacher
by Lennonion
Summary: Mr. Lennon is a young, enthusiastic teacher in Liverpool. What happens when he develops feelings for a certain student in the class? [contains Beatles slash]
1. Chapter 1

James had always been the outcast who sat in the back of the room in the very last desk, year-round, ever since I could remember. There was one day when he smiled, and I believe it was on April Fools' Day when someone tried to get him to laugh. That was it. Little did I know, I'd be clinging to that memory for the rest of my days here, for I'd fallen victim.

"Today's lesson, class, will be about Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._" I plastered a fake smile on my face as I turned around and scribbled those words on the blackboard. Kids exchanged groans. "Now, can anyone tell me what they think this play might be about?" My eyes searched the room. Everyone pretended to stare out into space. _Come on, this is easy._ "Anyone?" The promiscuous lass named Deborah's hand shot up. _Oh, God. Prepare for one of her smartass remarks, John._

I had the chance to make many observations during class, because I usually taught what I needed to teach and handed out the work. I had the rest of my free time to myself at my desk, keeping an eye on the class. The students could choose to take the notes or goof off. It really showed through their grades, and Deborah usually failed because she wasted her time chatting. It didn't surprise me, not one bit. I'd spent time trying to explain that if she didn't pay attention, she couldn't expect straight A's. The saying is true: you can lead a horse to water, but you can't force it to drink.

Not to mention she was also someone who enjoyed flirting every second of the day, with practically every boy in the class and unfortunately _me._ I had no choice but to call on her. I couldn't ignore her. "Deborah?" I directed my attention towards her and so did everyone else. Except James. I could tell he was off in space, somewhere far away from here by the look on his face. I didn't want to ruin it for him, though, because I'd been in his situation before. _Who are you kidding? You're only, what, two years older than him? You're seconds away from getting fired because of all the rumors and complaints._

"Isn't Romeo and Juliet a story about lovers who kill themselves?" She asked bluntly. The group of birds around her giggled. I didn't think it was that funny, to be honest. "That's pretty much correct. And it's a play, which leads me to our next step. We need actors and actresses." I smiled. James looked up with a look of pure fear, but the rest of the class buzzed with enthusiasm, especially Deborah. I could already see it: Deborah would _have_ to be Juliet, or else.

I passed out thick scripts of the acts to every student in the class. Some gasped. "Let's not get overwhelmed, now. It's not as bad as it seems because we'll take it act by act." I tried to reassure them. I went back up to the board and wrote down the names of the main characters. "Would anyone like to volunteer-" I was cut off by _her._ "Me! Please, Mr. Lennon, can I be Juliet?" Her hand was ready to fall off. "What about the rest of the class? Would anyone else like to volunteer to be Juliet?" I scanned the room as she pouted at me. Nobody would choose to get in her way if they knew what was good for them.

"Alright then. Deborah will be Juliet." I scribbled her name on the board. "Romeo? Any Romeos out there?" I looked at James involuntarily and quickly turned my head. They were completely still. At that moment, I'd realized that bird's devious plan. No boy would volunteer to be Romeo to begin with, I knew that. I wasn't going to force anyone into something they didn't want to do. So, that leaves _me._

"Well, then." I looked down at my shoes for a second and stood up straight. "I guess that leaves me." Her awful posse gasped in awe. I noticed James out of the corner of my eye perk up and stare at the board. I scribbled my name neatly under Deborah's. I wasn't liking the way this was going.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the people around her who thought they were 'cool' volunteered to be the supporting characters in the play. That left no other spots. It surprised me and yet it didn't. No boy volunteered to be Romeo yet they all wanted to be Paris. She must've paid them off. "Phew, Molly, isn't it hot in here?" She fanned herself with the script she'd rolled up to stimulate a fan, looking at her friend. "Mr. Lennon, be a doll and open up a window, please?" She asked like she was my wife. And then, _it_ happened.

It was over-the-top, risqué, and improper, and at the same time it managed to get me off. Slowly yet steadily, she began to unbutton her skimpy top, revealing a bit of her bra. "Deborah.. That's-That's inappropriate. Fix it right now before I send you down to the principal's office." I had to sit down at my desk and cover myself before anyone saw my problem, but they were all focused on her exposed chest. I noticed James in the back of the classroom looking down like he'd done something wrong, focused on the endless tile floor.

I could feel my face getting flushed as I tried not to stare, but it was hard. "_Out._" I clenched my teeth. "You've caused too much of a distraction. School's in session." I pointed towards the door. "But Mr. Lennon.." She pouted. I was definitely going to lose my job now, because kids were pointing and laughing at me. By the time everyone went home for the day, this little incident would circulate around the whole town because peoples' mouths were huge.

After that happened, I could not focus on teaching my class, and these rowdy 11th graders couldn't focus either. All I heard for the rest of the day, _and_ week, was about Deborah's boobs and Mr. Lennon's pants. She'd gotten suspended luckily, to the dismay of her friends, so we didn't have a Juliet. All of the other parts were assigned, so I realized we would need to make some gender adjustments. Boys would have to be girls, since there were more boys in the class.

Then, James' hand shot up unexpectedly. "M-Mr. Lennon?" He asked sheepishly. "If there's no Juliet, I'd be willing to help.." He blushed. Not one student wasn't looking at him. I admired what he did. "I appreciate that, James.." I smiled, gazing into his doe-like eyes from afar. An awkward silence fell upon the room, but that day, I almost left the building with a smile on my face. That's when the other _'it'_ happened.


End file.
